White Cat
by Bullseye-Fanatic
Summary: A new mutant joins the Brotherhood. Warning: Some of you may not like this story. ToadOC Disclaimer: I don't own the XMen, the movies, or the comics
1. The meeting

**Prologe-**

I ran out the door, crying. My parents never did that to me before. They never hit me, hurt me, or tried to kill me before so why now? Well, if no one else wants me, I'm going out on my own. I ran to the woods, tears streaking my blood covered face. Using my new found power, I transformed and soared over the forest, hoping to never be found again.

**Story-**

"Godཀ Do we really need to be out 'ere?" whined Toad.

Mystique, Sabertooth, and Toad walked through the woods at the base of the Appalachian Mountains. Sabertooth growled at him. Mystique rolled her eyes.

"We are hear to fetch a supposed mutant before the X-Men find them." she muttered.

Toad scowled. He didn't like these search missions. He was forced to come along, though, just in case they were dealing with a powerful mutant. Suddenly, Sabertooth stopped.

"What is it?" asked Mystique.

He sniffed the are and looked around quickly. There was a rustle in the bushes. Toad got into a fighting stance.

A roar was heard, a white object flew into Mystique, hitting her and making her hit a tree. Sabertooth and Toad turned to see a white panther with huge eagle wings coming from the shoulder blades. It lunged at Sabertooth, missing him an inch. He swiped at the creature but also missed. Then it lunged at Toad, who jumped out of the way. He flung his tongue around one of its legs and threw it into a tree. It hit the tree and slumped onto the ground. Sabertooth came forth to give the death blow when a voice was heard.

"Wait... p-p-please... I-I-I g-give up!" it stuttered.

It took a moment before the mutants realized it was coming from the creature. It stood on its two hind legs. The white fur shrunk into the skin of it. Its tail and ears disappeared. Toad stared at the former creature. Now, standing in front of them, was a young girl about Toad's age. Her white hair went past her waist. She wore animal fur to cover her and you could tell that she was starved. Eyes of gold stared in fright at them.

"Don't kill me, I'm begging you!" she crumpled to the ground, crying.

Toad cocked an eyebrow at this. What a weird girl. First she attacks, now she begs for her life. Sabertooth lowered his hand. He growled slightly then turned to see Mystique get up.

"So is this the mutant?" she asked, looking at the crying girl.

"Yup. She's th' one we've been lookin' for." Toad said, now walking over to the young woman.

He knelt down and placed a hand on her pale shoulder. She looked up, her eyes a little swollen from crying.

" 'Ey, wot's your name, girl?" he asked.

"Finola." she murmured.

"Well, Finola, we're going to take you to our home." said Mystique, kneeling down next to Toad.

"You won't hurt me will you?" Finola asked.

"No." Toad answered.

Finola smiled at him. Then, Finola's eyes rolled back and she collapsed on the ground unconscious. Sabertooth had walked back to the helicopter already, so he wasn't there. Toad picked up Finola, threw her over his shoulder, and carried her to the helicopter, Mystique right behind him.


	2. Introductions

1**A/N: Thanks for the encouragement, Left Hand of God. Yeah, I've got spelling errors but mostly cause of Toad. I wanted people to see his British accent. If I got any other spelling problems, then blame my computer. **

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

In helicopter

Finola's POV

"Ow... my head."

I awoke with an **enormous **headache. And the sound of a helicopter flying wasn't helping much either. I painfully opened my eyes and looked around. I **was **in a helicopter! _What the... _My thoughts were cut off by a loud growl.

"She's awake."

I turned my head to see a very hairy man. At first, the thing that went through my mind was, _Wow, major steroid overdose. _Then it hit me. The guy was a mutant! The mutant who tried to kill me! I shot up and scampered as far away from him as I could. He watched me with those evil black orbs of his.

" 'Ey, you alright?" asked that smooth British voice.

I turned to face the green tinted man. I knew I was falling the moment I saw him. Those yellow eyes that had splotches of green just trapped me.

"No. The guy that tried to kill me is sitting over there." I pointed to the hairy guy.

The man growled menacingly at me.

"Wot, him? Don't mind Sabertooth, he's always like that." the man said.

"Fitting name." I said sarcastically.

"By the way, Finola..."

"Just Lola if you don't mind. I hate my full name."

"Alright, Lola, I'm Toad. And the woman flying the 'copter is Mystique."

I raised an eyebrow at his name.

"Wot?" he asked.

"Toad cannot **_possibly_** be your real name." I said.

"Well, it is."

"So where are we going?"

"To a place no humans can get us."

This bought a wide smile to my face.

"Don't like humans, huh?" he asked, also grinning.

"Yeah, I **_hate_** them so much." a tear came to my eye and flowed down my cheek.

"May I ask why?"

"My parents, my own parents, tried to tie me up and chop my head off. They nearly succeeded."

I pulled back the collar on my neck to reveal a large scar on my neck. Toad's eyes widened with surprise. Then he gently ran his fingers along it. I winced and he immediently pulled back.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked.

"No. I-I-I just don't like being touched for the people who have touched me only wanted to kill me." I explained.

"Me neither."

Then a new voice came.

"Toad, Sabertooth, we're about to land. Hold on."

It must have been Mystique. The helicopter landed and Mystique turned the engine off.** (A/N: I'm really not sure how a helicopter works, so info about it would be nice.)** We step outside to see a fortress like building towering over us.

"What is this place?" I asked Toad.

"Home." was all he said.

**Like it? Please tell me you do! **


	3. Sour milk and Magneto

**A/N: I want to give a special thanks to Left Hand of God, for being the first supporter and a special thanks to crystalfeathers, my second reviewer (AND THE CROWD GOES WILD!)** **Also, I'll try to make this chapter even funnier. Oh, and one more thing. I might call Sabertooth, Saber sometimes cause his name's too long.**

Author's POV

Toad and Mystique helped Finola up the steps of the metal fortress, cause she was still weak for having gone two weeks without food. Sabertooth just continued to stare at her, in which making her uncomfortable. When they got into the a room with a tv and couch, Finola's head shot up. A familiar scent entered her nostrils.

"Food!" she cried out.

She shoved Toad and Mystique out of the way. She tried to walk to the source of the scent but just succeeded nearly falling flat on her face. Fortunately or her, Toad caught her just in time.

"Watch yourself, luv." he said.

Finola blushed slightly at the comment. _Does he... no, he can't. I've just met him! _Her mind screamed. He helped her to her feet and lead her to the kitchen. She immediently started to drool. Finola looked to Toad with a face that asked _Can I just rampage around the kitchen and eat whatever I can find?_ Toad nodded and she ran to the fridge. She searched for a moment and grabbed a container of milk, some chicken, and beef. She plopped it on the small table then rushed to the cabinets. She pulled out a can of tomato soup and a loaf of bread. She plopped back down to the table and started eating. She ate the chicken and beef raw, which made Toad grimace at the sight. She then used her teeth to open the can of soup. She drank it down eagerly. Then she wolfed down the bread. But when Finola took a big swig of the milk, her eyes bulged to the size of Saturn and she ran to the sink.

"EEEEWWWW! SOUR MILK! NASTY! YUCK!" she screamed as she spat the spoiled milk into the sink.

Toad had collapsed on the ground from laughing so hard. Mystique, who had entered earlier, had a smirk on her face. After Finola finished barfing, she glared at Toad. Then an unfamiliar voice came.

"Ah, so I see you have found the mutant."

Finola turned to see an old man in red and what looked like maroon clothes. He also had a cape. Saber was right behind him. She swallowed and smiled slightly.

"Hello. I'm Finola and you are?" she asked.

"I am Magneto, child. The owner of this fortress." he said.

"Well, Magneto, Toad said you fight for the survival of our race. Is that true?"

"Yes it is."

"Can I help?"

Magneto smiled and nodded. Then he turned to Toad.

"Find her a room." and with that he left.

Toad walked over to Finola and said,

"Follow me."

She followed him down the many hallways till they came to a door. Toad opened it and led her inside. The room looked wonderful. The walls were a different shade of silver with a hint of gold. There was a gold dresser, a silver canopy bed, and a small desk. On the desk was pencil and paper. There were two doors that lead to a closet and a bathroom. Finola stood in awe for a moment, then ran to the canopy bed and collapsed on it.

"I take it you like it?" asked Toad.

"It's wonderful." answered Finola.

"That's good. Now you should res, Lola. Tomorrow, Magneto will test your battle skills."

"Okay."

Toad turned to leave when Finola asked,

"Toad?"

"Yeah?" he said.

"What is your real name?"

He didn't say anything for a moment.

"Mortimer." then he left quickly.

Finola couldn't help but smile. _Mortimer, _she thought, _what a nice name. _Then, she fell asleep.

**Like it? Come on, people! I need REVIEWS! Oh, also check out my other stories. They need attention too.**


	4. Training

1**A/N: Hi, everybody! (People from the Simsons) Hi, Dr. Nick! (Throws rocks at them) SHUT UP!** **Anyway, in this chapter, Saber's going to start acting VERY weird. ENJOY!**

Finola's POV

I slept like a log, as usual, that morning until something hit my head.

"AAUURRGHHH!" I screamed as I toppled out of bed.

I looked up, incredibly angry, into the eyes of Sabertooth. _Great,_ I groaned in my head, _Why did Magneto send HIM in?_

"What?" I snapped at him.

"Get dressed." he growled and threw me some clothes.

I caught them, turned away from Saber, and looked over them. There was a grey tank top, camouflage pants, and combat boots. I looked back to see Saber still there, staring at me. He had look in his eye that scared me a bit.

"Well? What are you waiting for? GET OUT, YOU PERVERT!" I shrieked at him and (literally) kicked his butt outside.

I got dressed quickly and headed outside, only to collide with someone.

"Hey! Watch where your go.. Oh! Mort! I-I-I mean Toad! I'm SO sorry! I thought you were that pervert, Sabertooth." I cried out.

"It's ok, Lola. I ran into you. I was going to get you and take you to the training room." Toad said casually.

"Thanks."

He smiled and made a swooping hand gesture.

"Ladies first." he said.

I pushed him playfully and walked down the hall next to him. When we finally got to the training room, Magneto, Mystique, and Mr. Pervert were waiting.

"Today, Finola, we're going to see how well you fight. You'll fight against each member separately. Are you ready to begin?" said Magneto.

"You bech ya!" I cheered.

"You will fight against Mystique first." and with that, he, Toad, and Sabertooth left.

Me and Mystique waited awhile till Magneto's voice came on speaker.

"Begin!"

Mystique lunged at me with a side kick, which I easily dodged. I flipped over her and kicked her in the back. She turned and punched me square in the stomach. I back flipped then, as she was coming towards me, lunged at her with my claws extended. She gracefully dodged it by doing the Bridge. What she didn't expect, though, was my tail. It hit her on a nerve and, just like in the mountains, she was knocked out.

"Excellent!" said Magneto through the speaker.

Mystique's unconscious form lifted up from the ground by a block of metal, caused by Magneto no doubt, and left the room. Toad came in.

"Now, this time, you cannot use your powers. Only Toad can use his. Begin!" shouted Magneto.

Toad's long tongue came lashing out at me. It wrapped around my ankle and tripped me. I fell fat on my back and in no time, Toad jumped up and was about to land on me. I rolled away quickly and sprung up. He once again lashed his tongue at me, but this time I was ready. I caught it in one hand and yanked him forward, sending him to the ground. I walked over to him, his tongue till in my hand, and stepped on his back, clarifying I was the winner.

"Good." said Magneto.

I released Toad and he stood up.

"Good job." he said.

Sabertooth came in as Toad left. _Oh joy, _I groaned in my mind.

"Both of you can use your powers this time. Begin!"

Saber lunged at me, claws extended. I ducked and did an uppercut, sending him flying to the wall. He sprung up and roared. I, naturally, oared back at him and ran full speed a him. Then I let my wings out and flew upwards, grabbing Saber along the way. I dropped him a good few feet from the ground. He landed with a thud and seemed unconscious. I landed and withdrew my wings. But when I was about to clarify myself as the winner, Sabertooth sprung up and wrapped one of is arms around me. I squirmed to get out of his iron grip, but proved futile. Then, he did something shocking. With his free claw, he started to run it along my cheek. Then, he did a low growl. It wasn't menacing, it was more like a... _A PURR!_ I struggled even more to get out of his grip, only to succeed in him gripping tighter. I was scared. Then, fortunately, the others came in.

"That was really good, Finola." Magneto said as Saber dropped me.

Trying not to seem obvious, I scampered to my feet and walked quickly to Toad.

"So, uh, is Mystique ok?" I asked, pulling out a random question.

"She's fine, but wot 'bout you, luv? You look a bit scared." he asked.

"It's nothing." I said a bit more quickly than I would've liked it.

He cocked an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"I'm hungry. Let's go eat." I said.

I grabbed his arm and dragged him to the kitchen, Sabertooth's eyes burning holes into my head the whole time.

**Like it? Please tell me if you do**.


	5. Author's Note: IMPORTANT!

1**A/N: A reviewer of mine gave me an idea for the next chapter, cause the last one I put up sucked! Yes, I'm agreeing with this reviewer, I should put in the X-Men for the next chapter. Here's a little heads up for what's coming in the next chapter.**

**#1- Everyone learns of Finola's secret.**

**#2- It involves a certain X-Men.**

#**3- Sabertooth and Toad start going head to head. (Starts drooling for Toad)**

**That's all I've got to say. Oh yeah, one more thing... I NEED SOME IDEAS! The ones I've got in my head suck big time.**


	6. The XGeeks

1**A/N: Ok, I need to clear this up. I deleted** **the first Chapter 5. Sorry if I caused any confusion! I did it cause I was going too fast. Plus, I wanted that to be later in the story when I thought about it. Now, here's the new and improved Chapter 5!**

A week later, Finola was better than before. She was not starved any more and had obtained new muscles in her arms and legs. Magneto had even given her a costume! The costume was made up of a tight black tank top and cargo pants with black combat boots. It wasn't much, but it was comfortable enough to fight in. But there had been a bad side to all of these things. Finola was always woken up by Sabertooth and she had to kick him out of her room to get dressed. He had also been popping up wherever she was, like the living room or kitchen. One morning, she was just about to gt dressed when the alarm went off.

"What the heck?"she muttered.

Throwing on her fighting costume, she ran out the door. Toad was running down the hall, so she caught up to him.

"Mort, what the heck is going on!" she demanded.

"We have company!" he shouted over the siren.

We ran to the entryway only to almost get hit by Sabertooth. A man with three claws appeared and chased after him. Then a beam of red light shot Toad to the ground. Immediently, I transformed and lunged at the attacker, who wore a red visor. My teeth dug into his shoulder and he let out a cry of pain. Suddenly, a burning pain shot through my body. I collapsed onto the ground when it stopped. I looked up to see a white haired woman fighting Toad. Groaning, I stood up and aw Mystique needed help. A redhead woman was attacking her with telekinesis. I lunged at her, tackling he woman to the ground. She tried to throw me off but I dug my nails into her arm, making her cry out in pain. I moved my free paw up to give the killing blow when all of a sudden,

"Finola, don't!"

I stopped breathing. _No, it can't be._ I removed my claw and backed away from the telekinesis woman. Turning back to human, I looked to the door to see a person I never wanted to see again.

"Kitty?" I whimpered.

"It's me! Your older sister! Don't you remember?" Kitty cried.

I felt a burning rage filling me. My parents and Kitty being the source. Kitty started towards me, but I growled when she only took one step.

"What's wrong?" Kitty asked.

"Kitty, I'm giving you and your friends thirty seconds to get out." I growled

"We're not leaving without you, Finola. Your coming with us." said the visor guy.

"TRY ME!" I screamed.

I lunged at the man. He ducked and kicked me in the stomach. I was too blind by rage to aim properly.

"Jean, secure her." said he visor guy.

Jean, the telekinesis woman, nodded and focused on me. Darkness clouded my vision. The last thing I saw was Toad running to me.

**Like it? SORRY IT'S SO SHORT! I'll make it up to you guys, I swear. Also, I'm sorry if the fight scenes suck, I'm not good at writing them. I thank my best reviewer for helping me find an idea to use. (I'll use yours later) **


	7. XMen's Mansion

**A/N: Finola's with the bag guys cause of what her parents did to her, remember? Hopefully that'll clear things up for you. **

Finola's POV

I groaned in pain. _Ow, what hit me? _I wondered. I tried to roll over but apparently, I was chained to something. My eyes fluttered open and looked around the room I was in. It was made of metal, much like Magneto's only more.. er... blue, and it had a large doorway with lasers going across it. _Oh joy. Prison. _I spotted a tray of fruit and water. Fortunately, it as close enough to where I could get it. I picked up a piece of apple and chewed on it, not really happy there was no meat. I know, I sound like a carnivore, but when your in the wilderness for five years, eating whatever you can find which is mostly meat, you tend to eat it a lot. As I ate, the sound of a wheelchair came.

"Good morning, Finola." Xavier said.

I grunted angrily.

"Did you enjoy your breakfast?" he asked like I wasn't chained to a cell wall.

"Why did you take me?" I asked, getting to the point.

"Finola, I think you already know the answer." Oh joy, baby sister was here.

"No, I don't. And my name's Lola." I growled.

"We came there to get you back, **Finola." **Kitty said dryly.

"I was actually quite happy there, thank you very much." I snapped.

"How could you be happy with **them **and not with **me**, your own **sister!**"

"For one, they saved me from starvation, not you. Two, they've been treating me like family, unlike you."

"So?! How have I **not **been treating you like family?"

"You left me with Mom and Dad, who had become mutant haters. When they realized I was a mutant, they beat me and tied me up. They tried to kill me, Kitty. I had to run and for five years, I stayed in the mountains. I ate everything I could grab."

She was about to say something, but I raised my hand to silence her.

"One day when I was starving for not eating in a week, a couple of hikers came. Two human men. I was hunting at the time in my panther form. My animal part took over me when I spotted them. I pounced one of them and snapped his neck with my jaws. I sliced the other one's throat. I ate a man, Kitty. Can't you understand I became something else that day? I became a..." I choked on the words, " ...a monster."

Kitty stared at me with horror while Xavier stared at me with a blank expression. I continued telling them what had happened in the mountains.

"So from then on, whenever a hiker came, I made them my meal. That is, of course, if I was hungry." I said, eyes cast on the ground.

"What if they were mutants like us? What if they were hiding their powers?" Kitty asked, still a little horrified.

"I can tell if a person is a mutant or not. They have a scent they give off. It happened, once, that I had faced with a mutant. Wonder how I got in the newspapers?" I sneered.

My answer was met with silence.

"If your not going to talk, could you leave? I want to get some sleep." I turned my head away from them, closing my eyes.

I heard them finally leave. That was the last thing I heard as I drifted to sleep.

Gosh, who knew I would be so popular with the kids? When I awoke, what looked like millions of kids surrounded my cell door, trying to look at me. Kinda got me angry.

"What does this look like, a zoo! Get! Scat! Or else I'll break out, kill you, and eat your liver!" I threatened. **(A/N: Yeah, I borrowed it off of Madagascar) **

They all high-tailed it outta there, which made me smirk and chuckle. Soon, visor guy came with my tray of food. I ate it quietly. _How am I **ever **going to get outta here?_

-time gap-

A day or two had passed and I have been bored out of my mind. Kitty had been interrogating me for most of the time and that was really annoying. I had been thinking of ways to get out but a problem with it always arose one way or another. I simply then gave up and had decided to wait for the Brotherhood to come and get me. Then, in the evening, I got a young visitor. He was a boy, 'bout sixteen or seventeen. He walked up to my cell.

"So, it is true." he murmured.

"What? That I'm in cage being stared at like an animal?" I growled.

"I heard rumors that a girl who was part of the Brotherhood was here."

"I'm a woman, kid. What do ya want?"

"Just wondering if you need someone to talk to."

"I get enough of that from sister dearest. What would really help me is you getting me outta here."

"I could do that."

I just stared at him like he had grown a second head. No, make that twenty-seven heads.

"What?" he asked.

"Kid, you **do **know that you could get into serious trouble if you do that?" I answered.

"So?"

"Could you just get me outta here, already? And maybe get these chains off me?"

"Yeah."

He pressed the button and the lasers disappeared. He walked in and melted the chains off the walls.

"Thanks, kid. What's ya name?" I asked.

"Pyro" he answered.

"Well, Pyro, I won't forget this. Thanks. Oh, and I'm also sorry." I said.

"For wha-UHH!" I knocked him out and ran down the hall.

I did a lot of sneaking around and clinging to the ceiling before I got outside. _I'm home free now. _I ran into the woods in human form. I ran till my chest hurt, or at least till I ran into someone.

"OW!" I landed on my butt hard.

"Lola!"

I looked up to see a relieved looking Toad.

"Mort!" I flung my arms around him.

"How did you get out?" he asked.

"A kid named Pyro. Now I want to go home and change out of my clothes."

"Alright."

He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a walkie-talkie.

"Yes?" It was Magneto.

"Mags, I found her." Toad said.

"Good. Go to the clearing and we'll pick you up."

Toad turned off the walkie-talkie and grabbed my arm.

"Let's go."

I nodded and we ran outta there.

**Like it? You all better review or I'll send my rabid monkeys and killer rabbits after you. AND BE NICE ABOUT IT! I WORKED HARD!**


	8. Okay, THAT'S weird

**A/N: Hi again. I'm SO, SO, SO, SO sorry it took so long to put this up. My mind has been drifting and my karate has been getting in the way. School work as been piling up on me, too. Man, why does middle school** **have to be so hard?!****Also, I'm not gonna add any chapters unless I have at least three reviews. FLAMES DO NOT COUNT!****(Wait, why would you all flame me anyway?) Anyway, here's ch 8!**

(Finola's POV)

Boy, was it good to be home. Magneto gave me a new uniform, exactly like my old one which was reduced to rags. It was even a pleasure to see Sabertooth! Now I definatly hate prisons, cages, and the X-Men. Anyway, Mags told me of his scheme, which included capturing a girl named Rogue. Didn't tell me details but I was fine with that. He was gonna wait for about one week to let me bring my strength back, too. Anyway, today I was building my strength back up by working out in the practice room. I lunged at the robot I was fighting in panther form and kicked it straight in the head, knocking it off.

"I see you're getting better." I turned to see Toad and morphed back into human.

"Yeah, but I'm slower than usual." I said in disgust.

"So... Kitty's your sister, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Why do you hate 'er?"

I turned away from him and walked to the punching bag. Then I started to pound on it. I heard him walk behind me.

"Come on, can't be that bad." he said.

"It is." I slammed my fist against the bag.

whap

"Well?"

whap

"Come on..."

I sighed and sat on the floor. He also sat down.

"Well, it's like this. When Kitty discovered she was a mutant, she left me with our anti-mutant parents. When theyfound out _I _was a mutant, they started to get crazy..."

"When did they find out?"

"... I kinda transformed when I was asleep. Don't do it any more but I used to."

"Oh?.. Ok, but what about after they found out?"

I explained what I had said at the mansion.

He blinked.

"Wow, that's about as worse as my life story!" he said.

"Yeah. At least you didn't have parents that tired to chop your head off." I grumbled.

"Need to train some more, Lola?"

"Yes, please! I'm tired of fighting robots!" I hopped up and got into a fighting position.

Toad chuckled and stood up. Then he jumped at me. I ducked and did an uppercut. He kicked me in the back. We trained for a while longer before Toad said he was tired. I, however, was hyper like a monkey on a sugar high.

"Come on! Please, Mort?!" I gave Toad the puppy pout and Bambi eyes.

He was about to say no when a familiar voice came.

"I'll fight ya."

Both of us turned to see Sabertooth in the corner. I heard Toad growl. _Oookkkaaayy... that's weird. _Then Sabertooth grabbed my arm while Toad grabbed my other arm.

"I said I'll fight her, _Toad._" Sabertooth growled.

He yanked me towards him, making me land against his chest.

"I was about to agree to fight 'er again, _Sabertooth_." Toad spat.

He yanked me back, making me land on _his _chest. While the two were trying to stare each other down, I saw Mystique enter the training room. She caught sight of us and stifled a giggle.

"Help me!" I mouthed to her.

She nodded and walked over.

"Boys, I'm gonna need to borrow Lola for a second." she said.

This got their attention. They both let go and I walked calmly out of the room with Mystique. When we got outside, I gave her a bone crushing hug.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" I cried.

"Your-ow-welcome. Let go, please-ow!" she croaked.

I let go over her.

"What was happening?"

"I was in the middle of a silent war."

"I could see that, but WHAT were they fighting about?"

"They were fighting and treating me like a yo-yo to see who would spar me."

She laughed like a maniac. I scowled at her and growled,

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!"

"Both the giant cat and frog-boy like you, Lola! Haven't you seen it?"

"I've only now realized it." I said sarcastically, "OF COURSE I'VE SEEN IT!!"

She laughed and shook her head.

"I need to go. See you later." then she walked away.

I blinked for a second, then sprinted to my room. I locked the door behind me and collapsed on my bed. Now all the energy was gone.

_**You've got some major problems.**_

I blinked.

_Um... who are you?_

_**Your conscience, stupid!**_

_Oh._

_**Anyway, you have a small situation I see.**_

_SMALL? YOU CALL SABERTOOTH AND MORT FIGHTING OVER ME A SMALL PROBLEM?!_

_**You don't need to bite my head off.**_

_Consciences don't have heads._

_**This one happens to have one!**__**Listen, you have a crush on Mort, right?**_

_No duh._

_**And you hate Sabertooth with a passion, right?**_

_Yeah._

_**THEN GO FOR MORT, YOU STUPID IDIOT!!**__**Either that, or take Saber out of the picture THEN go for Mort.**_

_I think I'll go for the first one. I'd rather not have Magneto made at me for killing one of his only assassins._

_**Ok, then. Bye!**_

I blinked again. _THAT was totally weird. _I went over to my dresser and changed into my night clothes. It's eleven PM at night if you're wondering. I climbed into the covers and fell asleep.

**Like it? I hope you do. One little side note, this chapter is pure humor. Next chapter will be more fighting against Sabertooth and Toad. Also they shall capture Rogue!****MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA-cough, cough, cough!****Ok, evilness time over! ****Oh, at our school, we have to carry a 5 pound sack of flour wrapped in ducktape to represent a "baby". Horrible, isn't it? R&R, people!**


	9. Train Station

**AN: Sorry it's been taking so long updating, I have a very large writer's block that is continuing to grow in my head. Also, cancel the thing I said in the last chapter! At least it's summer, so no homework! Oh, and when we were doing the flour baby thing, a friend of mine was tossing it to a guy sitting behind me during first hour. Unfortunately for me, he had terrible aim and the five pound sack of flour landed right on top of my head! Ok, on with the story.**

(Regular POV)

Finola sat in her room, reading a book. She had already trained and was relatively bored at the moment. Then Magneto stepped into the room.

"We're going to get the girl." he stated simply and motioned her to follow him.

Finola put her book down and followed Magneto to the landing area, where Mystique was getting the helicopter ready. As they entered the helicopter, Finola noted that Toad and Sabertooth were glaring at each other and that, if looks could kill, would turn them into microscopic dust and/or burry each other six feet under. Magneto sat next to Toad, which left only one seat left. _Oh great, I have to sit next to the perverted cat!_ She sat own next to him but tried to make some space in between them.

"Sir, where are we going anyway? You know, to get the girl?" Finola asked.

"To the train station." Magneto said simply.

_Train station... must be running away. Heh, bet she didn't like living with the X-Men. _Finola remained silent for most of the trip there, except for the occasional warning growl at Sabertooth to keep his grimy claws to himself when he tried to slip one under her. Finally, it was time to get off.

"Transform and wait by one of the windows. When Toad gives you the signal, attack." Magneto said to her.

"Ok."

Finola transformed and silently flew into one of the trees near the window. She waited for a while and watched the other two. Sabertooth was heading towards a white-haired woman while Toad was getting prepared to distract the visor guy. Soon enough, the visor guy went to stop Sabertooth from choking the woman to death but Toad managed to rip his visor off his face, making him give the train station a new sunroof.

"NOW, LOLA!" he called at her.

Finola crashed through the window just in time to see Sabertooth fly past her. She lunged at the weather-witch, clawing and biting at her. _I'm bored at this game._ She bit the woman in the shoulder then transformed back to human form and knocked her out. She stood up, wiping the blood off her face, and turned back to the others. Toad had the unconscious girl flung over his shoulder.

"Let's go." Magneto ordered and they all walked out... only to meet the police at the front of the building.

"Put your hands in the air, now!" the chief yelled.

_HAH! Like they can stop us. _Suddenly, Finola's world went blank. She couldn't see but felt someone using her body and voice.

"Let them go." she said unwillingly.

_Get out, you witch._

_**No. Can't you see that what Magneto's doing is wrong?**_

_So he's gonna turn humans into mutants, big deal._

_**He's going to kill Rogue! The girl toad currently has over his shoulder!**_

_... What? No way, Mags wouldn't do that! _

_**Believe me.**_

Finola felt her leave and she regained her vision. As she watched Mystique land the helicopter, she couldn't help but think about what the telepathic X-Man said. _Magneto wouldn't do that. He said he would never harm another mutant unless it was an X-Man. But the girl isn't an X-Man... is she? _She followed Magneto into the helicopter. On the way home, she couldn't help but think that maybe the one person who was like a father to her was going to be a murderer. A murderer to an innocent girl.

**Sorry it's so short, but the next one's gonna be longer! The moment we've all been waiting for will come next time! Sabertooth vs. Toad! Who will win? I'll let you decide. Read & Review, please. **


	10. Sabertooth vs Toad!

**AN: There are a few things I'd like to say. Well... actually I don't. ON WITH THE STORY!**

(Finola's POV)

I sighed as I stared at th e ground in thought. My mind pondered over what Jean said to me a week ago. It scared me, I actually found Rogue to be a good friend. I was able to talk to her since I brought her meals. I managed to convince her that I wouldn't hurt her. Though, when I asked her about Magneto's plans, she said she didn't know. Anyway, I continued to stare at the floor when Mystique suddenly came running in.

"Lola! Help (pant) Toad (pant) Sabertooth (pant) fighting!" she cried, worn out from running so fast.

"What about Magneto? Can't he stop them?"

"He's not here right now! We have to hurry." she grabbed my arm and dragged me to the training room.

I entered it to see Toad and Sabertooth pounding on each other... Well, at least Sabertooth was trying to pound Toad, who was dodging every which way. They hadn't noticed me yet, so I heard a lot of their conversation.

"Will you stop it! Lola can choose for herself! I bet she doesn't even like me!" Toad cried.

Sabertooth just roared and lunged at him.

"What is with you!" Toad tried again to calm him as he dodged.

"She likes you enough to make you a threat!" Sabertooth growled.

What am I, a trophy? Finally, Toad noticed me. He stared at me for only two seconds but it was a mistake. Sabertooth lunged at him, slamming him against the wall. He pounded on him, clawed at him, making him bleed like crazy and making bruises the size of Russia form.

"STOP IT!" I screeched and ran at him.

I jumped on is back and started to claw at his face, scratching him. He roared in pain and tried to throw me off, but I wrapped my legs around him tight, so I wouldn't fall off. Then he slammed his back against the wall hard. I held on, but he continued to do that. After about the thirteenth time he did that, I couldn't hold on and collapsed to the ground.

"Mystique, where the heck are you?" I murmured as I tried to get up.

Suddenly, Sabertooth was on me. _NOT GOOD!_ Alarms were blaring in my head. I tried to punch him but he held my hands down, his claws ripping my skin. Then I tried to kick him but he positioned himself so I couldn't move my legs. I was stuck and in big trouble.

"LET GO!" I roared, trying to bite him.

He just laughed. LAUGHED! He growled in lust and leaned down. _Oh crap. _I successfully got a leg out from under him and kicked him but it seemed he was prepared. He just avoided it and put it back under him. _I'm doomed. _Sabertooth put my right wrist in his other hand's grip, leaving his left hand free.

"Oh crap!" I squeaked.

He growled at me again, eyes blazing with lust. His hand traveled down to my cheek, where I tried to bite it. He just chuckled and moved it down, brushing against my chest, before clutching my chin in it. He leaned down again, but I couldn't move my head. _Oh no! Stop!_

"GET OFF OF 'ER!" Sabertooth was kicked off of me.

I looked up and saw a battered Toad. He looked at me and we had the same thought. _Who wants to murder Sabertooth? _I got up and we lunged at the taller man. But, we got trapped in steel before we could kill him.

"Enough." uh oh, now I know why Mystique didn't come. She was getting Mags.

-time gap-

I sat next to Toad, who was lying in bed while Mystique was fixing him up. Sabertooth was in a cage, to my happiness, and was gonna have a VERY big lecture and VERY large punishment from Magneto. Mystique turned to me.

"He's gonna be fine in about three weeks. So don't worry." then she left.

I looked at my battered buddy. He stared right back at me. After an uncomfortable silence, I broke the ice.

"Why did he attack you?" I asked

"Huh?" was all I got.

"Sabertooth. Why did Sabertooth attack you?"

"We were just trainin' like always when 'e starts trying to kill me, saying I was a threat."

"A threat to what?"

He sighed and looked away.

"You already know, Lola. You were there."

I place a hand gently on his cheek and made him face me.

"I know I was there, I just don't fully understand what you meant."

He looked me in the eyes.

"He wanted you. He wanted you so badly that he would kill to get you for himself." he placed a bandaged hand on my hand, which was still on his cheek.

"Well, he can't have me."

"I know, I said you'd have to choose for yourself."

He turned away again.

"But I already have chosen."

As he turned back to face me, I gently put my lips on his. He was shocked at first but slowly fell into it. Then there was a flash of light. We broke apart and turned to see a grinning Mystique hold a camera.

"Now THIS is definatly going on the web." then she ran out of the room.

My eye widened and I chased her to destroy that camera, leaving Toad laughing to head off.

**Like it? Hopefully ya do. Sorry if it's corny.**


	11. Author's Note 2

**Author's Note:**

**Bullseye-Fanatic:** Must... take... break... from... story! (Brain implodes) Sorry everyone, I'm working on a new chapter but that's gonna have to wait for a while. I'm going on vacation with my aunt, my two cousins, and my sister.

**Lola:** WHAT DO YA MEAN YOU'RE GOING ON VACATION?

**BF:** I need a break too! Besides, school's starting in two weeks and I need to go clothes shopping, school supplies shopping, backpack shopping-

**L:** I get the picture.

**BF:** Good. As I was saying before I was interrupted, I may not be able to update this right away. Sorry for the inconvenience.

**L:** Don't worry, I'll make her write.

**BF:** You forget, my wonderful OC, I can destroy you.

**L:** Oh yeah. Sorry everyone.

**BF & L:** Bye!


	12. Nice try, traitor

**AN: I'm SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO SORRY! School is hard! Especially when you got a mean teacher that gives you lots of homework! Grr, I hope the year goes by fast. Oh, and just as a warning, I got something evil in my mind. Prepare for a twist, for the end is nearing!**

Finola sighed as she stared up at the ceiling. Everything was just confusing right now. She wanted to stay with the Brotherhood but she didn't want Rogue to die. She rolled over, trying to clear her mind. She heard her door open.

"Lola? You ok?" it was Toad.

She looked over her shoulder at him. He sat near her on the bed. She looked back in front of her.

"Just a lot of things on my mind." she said.

"I understand. 'appens to me a lot."

"Not like this."

"Try me."

"I'd rather not."

"Come on."

Finola sat up and glared at him. She didn't want to tell him but his persistence was getting annoying. Her face fell and she rubbed her temples.

"Promise not to tell anyone?" she asked him.

He gave her a peck on the lips and grinned.

"Brotherhood's honor." he said.

She smiled slightly and leaned against the headboard.

"Well, I'm not sure who I'm loyal to anymore. I mean, I love being with the Brotherhood but I can't ignore the possibility of an innocent girl's blood on my hands."

She looked at Toad and was shocked at his expression. He was glaring at her, arms crossed and standing up.

"So you'd rather be with those X-Freaks?" he asked bitterly.

"No, but-"

"You'd rather save those pesky humans than turn them?"

"Mort, your scaring me."

He turned and headed towards the door. He glared back a her.

"I promised I wouldn't tell, so I won't. Lola, you need to get your act together. You're with the Brotherhood. If mutants are to survive, we need to make sacrifices."

"You're killing a girl, Toad! A young girl! She didn't want to be what she is, but now you're killing her off! Is that it?"

Toad just opened the door.

"Sacrifices must be made." he repeated the slammed the door behind him.

Finola was now angry. So they were gonna kill Rogue! Jean was right. Soon, she made up her mind on what to do. After two hours, she snuck to the prison where Rogue was kept, unlocking the door. She looked up.

"Finola, what are you do-"

"Keep quiet. Don't make a sound. I'm breaking ya out of here." Finola ordered.

Transforming so she would be quieter, she knelt down for Rogue to get on. When she did, Finola kept close to the wall, hoping no one would see her. She peaked around the corner. No sign of anyone. That's good, it'll make it easier. She softly padded to one of the back doors, getting Rogue to open it.

"We're almost to the helicopter." she said to the girl on her back as she ran to it. Suddenly, she felt some of her feathers get ripped out. Roaring, Finola whirled around, knocking the supposed girl off her back, in time to see her turn back into Mystique.

"I'm sorry, Lola, but we can't have you spoiling our plans." she said solemnly.

Finola lunged at her, claws extended. She managed to graze her before a sheet of metal was wrapped around her. She roared and struggled, stopping only when seeing the boots of Magneto. She looked up.

"My, my, my, it looks like we have a traitor on our hands." he said.

She also saw a pair of combat boots.

"I'm sorry Lola, he forced me to tell."

She whimpered, knowing what was going to happen next.

---

At the X-Mansion, Kitty was reading in one of the studies when there was a knock at the door. She phased through the ceiling and walked to the front door.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" she said when another knock was heard.

She opened the door and her jaw dropped. Standing in front of her was a badly bruised and bloody Finola.

"Kitty... help..." she managed to say before collapsing onto the front step.

**EEEKKK! CRAPPY, CRAPPY, CRAPPY! (sigh) Oh well, it's better than the other one I though of. R&R please.**


	13. I feel dead

**AN: Sorry it took so long.** **I went to Austin last weekend. It was AWESOME! Anyway, this is the second to last chapter. Sorry folks. And a warning: this is gonna be a short chapter.**

(Finola's POV)

I don't remember much after I collapsed from blood loss and exhaustion. I heard Kitty scream bloody murder and the pounding of feet. I felt them lift me up and then that's when I blanked out completely. I woke up later to find the professor waiting in the corner of the room.

"I was wondering when you'd wake up." he said.

Good, he didn't read my mind.

"And I'm glad to see you now know of Magneto's ways."

And my hopes are shattered. I was about to talk but when I tried, I started to cough violently and my throat felt like it was on fire. I looked to him for answers.

"I'm sorry to say but Sabertooth did some heavy damage on your throat, nearly tore your voice box out. You won't be able to talk for quite a while."

I nodded and sat up. I looked at the hospital gown thing I had on, which had sots of blood. I grimaced. Xavier came over closer.

"Do you need any food of drink?"

I shook my head. Right now, I felt anything that I put in my stomach would come right back up. He nodded back in understanding. Then the door opened. As soon as I turned my head, I felt someone hug me tightly.

"I'm so glad you're ok!" Kitty cried.

I weakly hugged her back. I noticed the professor was gone.

_You feel fine?_

I jumped at the voice in my head.

_The professor established a temporary mind link, since your throat nearly got torn out._

I looked at Kitty.

_**Oh... Kitty, I know that your friends aren't happy by me staying here-**_

_That's for sure._

_**So I'm gonna leave when I get better.**_

She nodded.

"I thought you would."

She moved away from the medical bed and to the door.

_**Kitty..**_

She turned.

_**What are they gonna do to rescue Rogue?**_

"To be honest, I don't know... but I'll tell you if I find out."

Then she left. I sighed and laid back down, letting sleep take over.

**Bleh, this was boring and short. Sorry. Well, R&R. **


End file.
